Kim Seokjin : Arsène Lupin des temps modernes
by sunahiel
Summary: Les journaux, la télévision, la police l'avaient surnommé de bien des manières. Mais Kim Seokjin se rappelait du titre qu'il avait préféré parmi tous ceux qu'on lui avait attribués, le voleur aux multiples visages. Il se remémore le temps d'une nuit la chute d'un voleur de renom, sa propre chute. [OS Bangtan Boys]


Bonjour tout le monde, je reviens cette fois-ci avec un OS sur les Bangtan Boys avec, en guise de personnage principal, notre cher Seokjin. J'espère vous apprécierez.

 **Disclaimer : Les BTS ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche le personnage de Yoonhee et cette histoire est mon entière propriété.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Kim Seokjin : Arsène Lupin des temps modernes**

 **OS – Bangtan Boys**

« Hey, Kim Seokjin, à demain. »

« Toi aussi. » sourit le dénommé Kim Seokjin en terminant de ranger les chaises de son restaurant. Il salua son collègue de cuisine, son précieux et unique employé, et le laissa partir, les yeux fatigués par la longue journée qu'il venait d'affronter. Seokjin, surnommé Jin par bon nombre de ses amis et collègues, enleva son tablier et prit l'escalier qui le mena à sa petite chambre au-dessus de son restaurant. Car oui, Jin habitait sur son lieu de travail, n'ayant pas vraiment les moyens de s'offrir un appartement meublé et dans le même quartier que son affaire. Il l'avait monté il y a plusieurs années avec un capital d'argent qu'il avait réussi à économiser et heureusement car cette petite fortune l'avait aidé à retomber sur ses pieds à une heure où Jin ne pouvait compter sur personne. Il ne sut pas exactement pourquoi mais il se sentait d'humeur nostalgique ces derniers temps. Sûrement à l'approche du cinquième anniversaire de son restaurant.

Seokjin ouvrit un vieux placard et chercha une caisse, parmi les différentes affaires éparpillées, son œil habitué au désordre dans ce placard accrocha une vieille caisse en bois. Il déplaça plusieurs de ses vêtements sur le côté, se promettant un jour de mettre de l'ordre dans ce capharnaüm et parvint à l'en sortir. Il s'assit sur le sol, l'observant de ses prunelles sombres, lissant de ses mains calleuses le bois poussiéreux. Le cuisinier se laissa envahir par la nostalgie. Cette boite renfermait bien des souvenirs, des souvenirs que peu s'attendraient venant d'une personne comme lui. Et pourtant, il fut un temps où Seokjin avait été un voleur de renom, un chasseur de trésor réputé et adulé par bon nombre de ses congénères.

Il dépoussiéra la boite en soufflant dessus puis retira délicatement le couvercle et le posa à ses pieds, sans le faire heurter le sol.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas ouverte. Au début, amer, il avait préféré tirer un vrai trait sur son ancienne vie pour se consacrer entièrement à sa nouvelle vie d'entrepreneur, reléguant au fond de son armoire tous ses souvenirs et tout ce qui avait un rapport avec son alter-ego du passé. Cet Arsène Lupin des temps modernes. C'était le petit nom que certains journalistes s'étaient amusés à lui attribuer non sans un certain sarcasme. Mais ce titre était loin d'être répandu parmi les admirateurs ou ses congénères, non. Le plus usuel qui faisait frémir d'excitation ou d'indignation les foules – et que Seokjin avait préféré – était le voleur aux multiples visages

Il sourit, oui, c'était bien celui qu'il préférait parmi tous les petits sobriquets qu'on lui avait attribués.

 _Le voleur aux multiples visages,_ cela résumait plutôt bien ses méthodes. En effet, Seokjin avait été réputé pour changer d'apparence à chaque nouveau casse, rendant presque fous les policiers à sa poursuite. Il adorait prendre l'apparence des femmes, sa silhouette fine et son visage androgyne passaient complètement inaperçus aux yeux des étrangers. En outre, il semblerait que les autorités soupçonnaient moins les femmes que les hommes, ce qui, bien évidemment, avait avantagé considérablement Seokjin.

 _Mais tout cela était révolu désormais._

L'ancien voleur farfouilla dans sa boite et remarqua une photo posée, en dessous d'une longue cape noire. Il l'extirpa et la scruta en la retournant dans tous les sens, cherchant des écritures au dos dans le but de la dater puis ne trouvant rien, il fixa le visage souriant d'une adolescente. Son amie d'enfance, Yoonhee.

Il pencha la tête se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Il avait fallu d'une erreur, une minuscule erreur de jugement qu'en temps normal le voleur à la retraite n'aurait jamais faite, pour lui faire reprendre conscience qu'il n'était pas invincible, que tout voyage avait une fin. Seokjin avait malheureusement compris cette leçon de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit.

 _Quelques années plus tôt_

Ce jour-là, Seokjin avait reçu un message très urgent d'une amie proche dans le besoin. Yoonhee lui expliquait qu'elle était ruinée suite à une arnaque de son ex-petit-copain qui lui avait tout dérobé. Absolument tout, la plongeant ainsi dans les ennuis. Sa dette s'élevait à des millions de won et elle ne pouvait pas les rembourser, pas avec les huissiers à ses trousses, pas dans l'immédiat.

Elle était jeune, travaillait à temps partiel pour rembourser les frais de scolarité de son université et passait le plus clair de son temps libre à étudier. Elle voulait à tout prix entrer dans les rangs des avocats, et pour cela, elle avait tout entrepris pour y parvenir. Et cela aurait pu fonctionner comme sur des roulettes pour elle si Yoonhee n'était pas tombée amoureuse d'un véritable déchet durant ses années lycées.

Tout du moins, c'était la manière dont Seokjin l'avait appelé en le rencontrant pour la première fois. Le genre de déchet qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie et qui mène tous ceux qu'il côtoie dans les emmerdes. Le voleur avait bien tenté de mettre en garde son amie mais celle-ci était restée sourde, elle regrettait désormais de n'en avoir fait qu'à sa tête. Elle s'excusait platement et elle lui demandait de bien vouloir l'aider.

Seokjin ne lui avait jamais expliqué qu'il menait une double-vie, c'était une information qu'il gardait secrète afin d'éviter tout problème. Néanmoins, elle avait connaissance de certains de ces vols. Les deux amis se connaissaient depuis bien trop longtemps, de ce fait, quand il était plus jeune, elle l'avait souvent vu à l'œuvre. Elle n'avait jamais été d'accord sur ce point, pourtant elle tenait à son ami et l'avait aidé lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'elle. Après tout, Seokjin venait d'un milieu presque défavorisé mais il avait réussi à s'en sortir notamment grâce à cette faculté à pouvoir devenir n'importe qui, à moduler sa voix, à se transformer intégralement avec quelques touches de maquillages et de vêtements. Malgré les principes de Yoonhee, malgré ses remontrances, elle admirait la détermination de Seokjin bien qu'elle eût craint qu'il ne se fasse attraper à de multiples reprises. Ce fut durant leurs années lycées que Seokjin lui avait annoncé qu'il mettait fin à tout cela car il n'en voyait plus l'utilité. Il avait amassé suffisamment d'argent en revendant à des collectionneurs certains artefacts très rares sortant tout droit d'un musée et il pouvait se payer l'université qu'il voulait sans problème, il suffisait qu'il passe les tests d'entrée. Yoonhee lui avait sauté au cou lorsqu'il le lui avait expliqué sans se douter un seul instant que ce n'était que des mensonges. Car voilà, Seokjin était accro à ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris avec les autorités. Il s'en fichait de l'argent, lui, ce qu'il voulait c'était s'amuser, faire tourner en bourrique les policiers qui le poursuivaient, user de sa capacité à changer d'apparence et bien entendu choisir entre vendre l'objet volé à un collectionneur ou le rendre discrètement au musée. Seokjin adorait cela. Il adorait l'attention qu'on lui portait et il ne pouvait s'en passer. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait menti sciemment à son amie, il n'en ressentait d'ailleurs aucune culpabilité, pour lui, ce n'était qu'un jeu de plus. Elle ne le saurait jamais.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il haussa un sourcil légèrement surpris quand elle lui apprit sa situation. A ce moment-là, quelques années s'étaient écoulées et les deux amis d'enfance s'étaient en quelque sorte perdus de vue à la fin du lycée. Elle partait en droit tandis que lui s'était dirigée vers des études d'histoire, pour en apprendre plus sur les objets qu'il volait. Yoonhee lui implorait son aide en lui promettant que c'était la première et dernière fois qu'elle lui demandait une chose pareille. Seokjin avait réfléchi longuement. Son métier de voleur lui plaisait beaucoup mais il ne voulait plus impliquer son amie. Certes, elle savait comment cela fonctionnait mais de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, il avait bien peur qu'elle ne fasse des erreurs. Néanmoins, le voleur s'était souvenu qu'elle ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin. Alors il l'avait appelé et, avec beaucoup de réticence, avait accepté.

Ils se mirent tous les deux d'accord pour se voir dans un appartement secondaire de Seokjin dans les prochains jours. En raccrochant, le voleur ne se doutait pas que ce casse allait finalement mettre un terme à sa double-vie pendant un long moment.

 **OoO**

Jin déposa la photo de Yoonhee dans un coin de sa boite. Cela remontait à si loin et pourtant il avait la désagréable impression que ce désastre s'était déroulé la veille. Il réalisait peu à peu qu'il avait toujours ce léger goût amer dans la bouche, amertume qui ne partirait probablement jamais. Seokjin avait dû dire adieu à sa vie, à toute sa vie pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait réussi à se faire prendre. Il avait été prudent, il avait fait attention mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Les événements avaient été contre lui, tout avait été contre son plan et même son ingéniosité n'avait rien pu y changer.

Le cuisinier fouilla à nouveau dans sa boite et sa main buta sur un petit objet. Seokjin déplaça les livres et autres joyeusetés qui lui bloquaient la vue et en sortit une petit boucle d'oreille, la seule preuve de sa chute. Il la prit délicatement entre ses doigts se remémorant avec douleur son dernier vol.

 **OoO**

« Nous y voilà. J'espère que tu es prête, pas question que je me fasse attraper, je risque gros. »

« Jin, tu sais très bien que non, regarde autour de toi, il n'y a personne. On a vu et revu les différentes étapes et s'il y a un problème, je te couvre. » déclara Yoonhee dans son oreillette.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Yoonhee. » murmura Jin, avançant dans les couloirs du musée, une lampe torche à la main.

Jin avait réussi à prendre la place d'un agent de sécurité du musée nationale de Séoul après l'avoir observé pendant deux jours entiers. Yoonhee s'était informée des plans du musée, des rondes des gardes, des caméras et de tout système de sécurité tandis que Seokjin avait appris par cœur les plans du musée et des éventuels chemins dans les bouches d'aérations, on ne savait jamais. Il avait également fait du repérage, cherchant les failles dans les rondes des agents de sécurité et celui qu'il pourrait remplacer sans problème. Heureusement, il avait pu apprendre les mimiques et le comportement de l'un d'eux, un agent, grand, un peu lourdaud, traînant des pieds et passant ses nuits à vagabonder de manière un peu hasardeuse dans le musée. Il ne semblait pas très sérieux dans son travail, ce qui avait immédiatement attiré Seokjin. Ainsi il l'avait observé et après deux jours, le voleur avait finalement assimilé sa manière de parler, de se déplacer et d'interagir avec les autres gardiens.

Le soir venu, il l'avait intercepté durant son trajet et l'avait assommé sans problème. Seokjin s'était assuré que personne n'avait rien remarqué puis il s'était présenté au musée, habillé comme les autres agents de sécurité et avait pris son poste à sa place. Les autres agents semblaient épuisés et n'avaient pas remarqué Jin. Ce dernier avait dû user de maintes artifices afin d'adapter sa silhouette à celle de l'agent. Il avait dû foncer sa peau avec du fond de teint et se maquiller de sorte à faire grossir son visage. Yoonhee l'avait complimenté sur son déguisement, lui demandant comment, après tout ce temps passé dans le placard, avait-il réussi à ne pas perdre la main. Seokjin avait souri mais n'avait pas répondu, la distrayant avec une nouvelle question portant sur leur plan.

Leur cible était une paire de boucle d'oreilles qui dataient du règne de Silla. Cette dernière appartenait à un membre de la famille royale et valait plusieurs dizaines voire même des centaines de millions de wons. Ce n'était pas l'attraction phare du musée donc il n'y aurait pas énormément de système de sécurité pour l'empêcher de la dérober. Du moins, c'était ce qu'avait affirmé Yoonhee.

« Si j'en crois ton radar et mon plan du musée, Jin, je crois que tu arrives bientôt à notre cible. La bouche d'aération où se trouvent toutes tes affaires se situe quelques mètres plus loin. »

« Et tu m'expliques pourquoi tu les as déposées aussi loin ? » râla le voleur.

« Parce que j'ai fait trop de bruits en voulant dévisser les barreaux. Tu m'excuseras hein, je ne suis pas une professionnelle comme toi. »

Seokjin avisa les caméras et se mit à siffloter comme le faisait souvent l'agent. Il prit soin de trouver l'angle mort de la caméra et se cacha.

« Je suis dans l'angle mort de la caméra mais j'aimerais bien que tu les désactives quelques secondes Yoonhee. »

« Non je ne peux pas, cela alertera les gardes restés dans la salle de contrôle. Le mieux serait que tu fasses tout en même temps. Désactiver l'alarme et seulement à ce moment-là, je ferais en sorte de changer l'angle de vue des caméras. »

Seokjin soupira.

« C'était pas ce qu'on avait prévu à la base. »

« J'avais pas prévu qu'il y ait autant de gardes de service ce soir. »

Le voleur déglutit, elle n'avait pas tort. Il avait sous-estimé le nombre d'employés restés de nuit et cela les mettait dans une position compliquée. Mais Seokjin ne se démontait pas, il avait eu affaire à bien pire dans le passé. Ce n'était pas un petit coup dans un musée qui allait l'arrêter.

Seokjin sortit de l'angle mort et fit semblant d'admirer les œuvres d'arts autour de lui. C'était aussi ce pourquoi il avait pris l'apparence de ce garde en particulier, il aimait admirer les divers objets du musée et ne se lassait pas de les regarder une par une chaque nuit, lors de ses rondes. Il s'approcha lentement mais sûrement de sa cible, faisant attention à ne pas paraître suspect sur les bandes des caméras. Il tourna lentement sur lui-même et chuchota doucement, espérant que Yoonhee l'entende.

« Maintenant Yoonhee, change doucement l'angle des deux caméras du mur droite du hall neuf. »

« Reçu. »

Seokjin aperçut un mouvement discret des caméras tout en continuant son petit tour dans la salle. Il regarda sa montre, à cette heure-ci, deux gardes de nuit étaient au rez-de-chaussée, trois prenaient leur pause et enfin un se baladait à l'étage au-dessus. De plus, si Jin se souvenait bien de son parcours, il ne passerait pas dans cette salle avant une quarantaine de minutes. Il avait du temps devant lui, beaucoup de temps mais il valait mieux se dépêcher.

« Tu n'es plus sur aucune caméra du secteur mais tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, histoire que ce ne soit pas suspect. » signala Yoonhee.

Elle était chargée de couvrir Seokjin n'ayant clairement pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Elle avait appris grâce à son ex-petit-ami à hacker et c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il lui avait apprise. Mais ce savoir s'avérait bien utile dans ce cas précis, elle savait quoi faire pour s'introduire dans les systèmes de sécurité du musée. Elle n'était pas en mesure de tout pirater, ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection, mais elle avait pas mal de connaissances à ce sujet, cela devrait suffire. De plus, Jin était suffisamment débrouillard pour s'en sortir seul. Il le lui avait déjà démontré auparavant.

Seokjin se dépêcha d'aller chercher ses affaires, cachées dans la bouche d'aération que Yoonhee lui avait indiquée. Il sortit son sac et retourna sur ses pas. Une fois arrivé devant l'emplacement des boucles d'oreilles, Seokjin les sonda de son regard averti. Elles étaient magnifiques, il n'y avait pas à dire.

Puis il se mit au travail sans plus attendre. Il sortit son matériel de son sac, faisant attention à ses arrières mais un mot de Yoonhee l'arrêta.

« Stop ! Jin, arrête-toi, quelque chose ne va pas ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda Seokjin.

« Ce n'était pas là quand je suis passée la dernière fois. » murmura son amie.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Regarde, il y a un petit dispositif accroché aux boucles d'oreilles. Effleure-les et l'alarme s'enclenchera automatiquement. »

Seokjin chercha le dispositif dont elle parlait puis lâcha un soupir.

« Evidemment, c'était beaucoup trop facile sinon. Bien, qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ? Je ne suis pas assez équipé donc tenter de pirater cela est une très mauvaise idée. »

Seokjin tourna autour de la vitre qui le séparait des boucles d'oreilles, son esprit listant toutes les alternatives qui s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait bien tenter de prendre les boucles d'oreilles mais cela avertirait automatiquement la police et même s'il était de nature joueuse, Seokjin n'était pas tout seul, une erreur et Yoonhee tombait avec lui et cela, il en était hors de question. Elle avait suffisamment de problèmes. Il devait désamorcer cet anti-vol.

« Tu as une idée Yoonhee ? Sur ce coup-là, je sèche. »

« Oh tu me déçois monsieur le voleur. » taquina son amie d'enfance.

« Yoonhee. »

« Pardon, pardon, j'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère. Tu me sembles bien tendu Jin. Sinon, pour te répondre, je pense que j'ai une idée. Des amis hackeurs m'en ont parlé un peu de ce système, cela prend du temps pour le pirater, en revanche, si tu retrouves le générateur qui le tient allumé, tu pourras le désactiver. »

« Un générateur ? De quelle dimension environ ? » demanda Seokjin en se mettant à chercher dans la salle. Cela pouvait se retrouver n'importe où et il avait peur de devoir traverser tout le musée pour le retrouver.

« De la taille d'un boitier. Trouve le boitier et tu pourras désactiver cette alarme…. Pendant un temps. »

Jin arrêta ses recherches.

« Comment ça pendant un temps ? »

« Ce dispositif est très intéressant dans la mesure où si tu coupes la connexion entre le système de sécurité et le dispositif, cela déclenche en quelque sorte une petite alerte, pour les prévenir que le système a été désactivé. De plus, cela ne prendra que quelques minutes avant que le système ne se ré-allume tout seul. »

« Combien de temps est-ce que cela prend Yoonhee ? »

Son amie soupira et déclara platement. Sa voix était basse dans les oreilles de Seokjin.

« Une minute, deux tout au plus. Et il faut que tu t'attendes à voir débarquer un garde pour vérifier ce qui s'est passé. Ce genre d'alerte ne passe jamais inaperçu, et encore moins la nuit. »

« Tu ne peux rien y faire ? »

« C'est un dispositif qui agit en solitaire et qui n'est pas connecté au système de sécurité principal. Si j'étais venue avec toi Jin j'aurais pu m'en occuper. »

« D'accord, fais ton possible pour désactiver les systèmes de sécurité principaux, je vais m'occuper de cela comme un grand. Après tout, il n'est pas encore né celui qui ferait tomber le beau et grand Jin. »

Yoonhee lâcha un rire nerveux mais le traita d'idiot tandis qu'elle se remettait à sa tâche. Seokjin, quant à lui, reprit ses recherches, vérifiant qu'il n'entrait pas dans le champ de vision des caméras. Il était prudent, il faisait attention aux moindres de ses mouvements et gardait un œil à l'heure. Le garde dans les étages supérieurs n'allait pas tarder à recommencer sa ronde. D'ici une trentaine de minutes, le voleur aurait de la visite. Il s'éloigna du hall neuf et manqua de jurer en apercevant le boitier rouge, caché derrière une sculpture. En supposant que la coupure dure dans le pire des cas une minute, Seokjin se dit qu'il allait devoir agir avec rapidité s'il voulait récupérer les boucles d'oreilles et que Yoonhee désactive le système de sécurité principal bien avant qu'il n'actionne le manche.

 _Moi qui pensais que cela allait être facile, je me suis fourré le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude._

Une minute pour tout faire. C'était à la limite du possible.

« J'ai trouvé le boitier Yoonhee. »

« Cool, laisse-moi quelques secondes et je désactive le système de sécurité. »

« Il y a un problème, je me trouve à une dizaine de mètres des boucles d'oreilles et je ne pourrais jamais les atteindre d'aussi loin en une minute…. Combien de temps met le système pour fonctionner ? Une minute en plus pourrait sincèrement me sauver la mise sur ce coup-là. »

« Une vingtaine de seconde je pense. Certainement moins. Les systèmes électroniques sont vraiment très rapides pour redémarrer. »

« Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour le ralentir ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance non… »

Seokjin la sentait hésiter sur cette dernière parole et il pouvait l'en comprendre. Elle devait sûrement s'attendre à ce que le voleur jette l'éponge. Cela allait être problématique et cela, il le savait mais il n'abandonnait pas. Il avait accepté son contrat et Seokjin ne revenait jamais sur ses paroles. Il allait réussir son coup, il allait récupérer ces saletés de boucles d'oreilles quitte à enclencher les alarmes et prévenir la police. Il était passé maître dans l'art de se dissimuler dans une foule de monde même si à présent avec le facteur « Yoonhee » c'était un peu plus compliqué pour s'enfuir.

« Bien, ce sera juste mais je pense que je peux le faire. Tout d'abord, désactive le système de sécurité principal et ensuite je m'occuperais du reste. Dès que tu vois que je sors du musée, démarre la voiture, il ne faudrait pas qu'on traîne. »

« Pas de problème, je n'attends que toi Jin. » laissa-t-elle échapper, du soulagement dans sa voix.

 _Tu peux le faire Jin, montre-leur ton talent dans l'art de voler._

Il ne put qu'attendre que quelques secondes avant que le système de sécurité ne tombe. Sur ce coup, Jin n'avait pas à rester discret, les caméras ne fonctionnaient plus. Néanmoins, le dispositif restant allait s'avérer plus compliqué. Il appuya sur un bouton que lui avait indiqué plus tôt Yoonhee et s'élança à toute vitesse vers les boucles d'oreilles.

Seokjin eut l'impression de ne pas avoir couru aussi vite de toute sa vie, c'était presque une question de vie ou de mort sur ce coup-là. Yoonhee avait tant à perdre s'il ne réussissait pas. Le voleur se mit à compter le nombre de seconde qu'il lui restait avant que le système ne se remette en route, réalisant à peine que l'alarme venait de se déclencher au moment même où il avait abaissé le manche.

Une minute trente restantes.

Seokjin fait presque tomber, dans sa course, une petite sculpture qu'il rattrape in extremis. Mais il se remet à courir, esquivant habilement chacune des œuvres d'art qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

Une minute restante.

Seokjin prend le détecteur d'ondes afin de vérifier que tout était bien tombé. Tout est conforme. Il le jette sur son sac et pose ses mains gantées sur le socle en verre.

Trente secondes restantes.

Le voleur soulève le socle avec force, le posant juste derrière lui, se dépêchant d'échanger les boucles d'oreilles avec une fausse paire de boucles puis il prend le socle et le remet à sa place.

Zéro seconde restante.

Seokjin retire ses mains du socle.

Il expira, de la sueur coulant dans son dos. C'était moins une.

Maintenant que le plus difficile avait été accompli, Seokjin devait à tout prix partir de là. Il rangea tout le matériel dont il n'avait pas eu besoin au final puis les cacha dans la bouche d'aération. Il éteignit sa lampe torche et partit se cacher plus loin, derrière une embouchure. Et il eut de la veine car deux gardes entraient au même moment, une arme au poing et leur lampe torche dans l'autre.

« Personne. Il n'y a personne Baek Soo Min, je t'avais bien dit qu'il n'y aurait personne. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, les voleurs n'apprécient pas notre musée et préfèrent s'attaquer à plus compliqué. »

Le dénommé Baek Soo Min s'attarda alors que son partenaire le taquinait ouvertement. Seokjin se dit qu'il allait devoir montrer ses talents d'acteur. Il en jubilait d'avance.

Il sortit de sa cachette et fit semblant de venir en courant, sa lampe torche encore allumée.

« Oh, c'était quoi cette alarme ? » demanda Seokjin en prenant une voix presque agressive. « C'est vous qui l'avez déclenchée ? »

Il fit semblant de traîner des pieds et de discuter avec le deuxième garde tandis que Baek Soo Min cherchait ce qui aurait pu déclencher l'alarme. Puis il se tourna vers Seokjin, n'ayant rien trouvé de convaincant.

« Tu n'as rien trouvé de suspect en venant ici Park Byungtae ? Une silhouette ou quoi que ce soit ? »

« Non rien. » assura Seokjin avec force. « Et vous de votre côté ? »

« Rien du tout et à vrai dire, cela ne m'étonne même pas. Baek Soo Min est toujours si méfiant mais bon, tu le connais. »

Seokjin rigola et taquina à son tour le douteux Baek Soo Min. Ce dernier fronça des sourcils, semblant se souvenir d'un détail.

« D'ailleurs, comment cela se fait que tu viennes de ce côté ? N'étais-tu pas censé te retrouver au hall trois ? »

Seokjin lâcha un rire sonore et bien gras puis secoua la tête, ayant trouvé le mensonge idéal. Il avait oublié que sa ronde n'était toujours pas terminée.

« J'ai eu une envie pressante. »

Le coéquipier et Baek Soo Min échangèrent un regard puis se mirent à le viser avec leurs armes.

« Les toilettes de ce côté-là sont bouchées Byungtae et c'est même toi qui nous l'avais signalé. Qui es-tu ? » murmura Soo Min.

Seokjin regretta aussitôt son imprudence et Yoonhee à son oreille l'insultait de tous les noms à cœur joie. Elle sembla chercher une parade, n'importe quoi pour le faire sortir de là. Mais Seokjin laissa un sourire moqueur apparaître sur son visage. Il changea du tout au tout et reprit l'attitude qu'il se plaisait à utiliser une fois confronté aux forces de l'ordre.

« Bien vu messieurs, je vous félicite, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui arrive à voir à travers mes mensonges.»

« Qui êtes-vous ?! » hurla Soo Min, le pointant de son arme, la main légèrement tremblante.

« Qui ? Mais le voleur aux multiples visages pardi ! » Seokjin lâcha alors la fumigène qu'il avait toujours dans une de ses manches. Puis il disparut dans la brume du fumigène tandis que Soo Min tira dans une des œuvres d'art, déclenchant aussitôt l'alarme qui s'était remise en route. Cette fois-ci, la cavalerie allait arriver.

Plan B.

Il n'avait pas trop le choix, il allait devoir passer par les bouches d'aération.

Seokjin n'entendit pas alors que Yoonhee s'exclamait à propos de son identité. Elle n'en revenait pas que pendant tout ce temps, il avait été le voleur aux multiples visages qui faisait tourner en bourrique les policiers. Elle ne lui n'arrêtait pas de lui demander comment il avait pu lui mentir tout ce temps mais Seokjin n'écoutait pas, il devait trouver un moyen de fuir. Et à vrai dire, les gardes l'empêchaient à ce moment précis de prendre la bouche d'aération. Ils bloquaient tous les deux le passage.

Là non plus Seokjin n'avait pas trop le choix. Se débarrasser d'eux devenait une priorité.

Il se déplaça silencieusement, profitant de la fumée pour se cacher. Il assomma le deuxième garde, récupéra son arme et donna un coup de crosse à Soo Min. Celui-là était dangereux, beaucoup trop dangereux pour la sécurité de Seokjin. Heureusement qu'il avait emprunté l'apparence d'un garde.

Il récupéra les bijoux ainsi que son sac et se jeta dans les bouches d'aération du musée. Seokjin demanda à Yoonhee d'arrêter de piailler dans ses oreilles, cela le dérangeait, en plus, il avait besoin d'elle.

« Désolée, c'était la surprise. »

« Tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux quand on en aura terminé d'accord ? Pour l'instant, dis-moi comment m'en sortir, comme tu peux le voir, je suis un peu bloqué. »

Yoonhee sembla reprendre son sérieux et murmura que cela allait être galère.

« Je sais m'en sortir comme un grand, dis-moi simplement quel est le meilleur chemin pour sortir. »

« Laisse-moi deux secondes pendant que je cherche cela. »

Seokjin avança à l'aveuglette, essayant de se repérer et de se souvenir des plans du musée. Heureusement qu'il avait une très bonne mémoire visuelle.

« Donc le meilleur moyen pour toi de t'enfuir Jin serait de passer par les sous-sols du musée. Selon ta position, tu es au premier étage, si tu continues tout droit, tu descendras jusque dans les fins fonds du musée et ensuite, tu pourrais soit partir par la porte de service soit tenter de passer par les sorties de secours. »

« Et j'ai combien de temps avant que la police ne me tombe dessus ? »

« Cinq minutes. »

« Cinq minutes ? » s'exclama Seokjin, ravi. « Trop facile. »

Il suivit les indications de Yoonhee et arriva finalement dans les sous-sols du musée.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas trompée ? J'ai l'impression d'être bloqué. » déclara Seokjin, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Le voleur chercha une voie de sortie parmi les œuvres d'art drapées d'un drap ou gardées dans une vitrine.

« Je pourrais leur dérober ces objets facilement. » murmura-t-il.

« Seokjin, si tu ne sors pas maintenant, je te laisse te démerder tout seul. »

« Okay okay. » tempéra le voleur.

Il entendit des exclamations ainsi que les sirènes des voitures de police. Il ne devait plus être très loin de la sortie.

« Les autorités sont devant le musée. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher sous peine de te faire attraper. »

Seokjin ricana intérieurement et se réfugia derrière une caisse en bois. Des bruits de pas s'étaient fait entendre. Bien lui en prit car quelques secondes plus tard, un policier poussa la lourde porte des sous-sols. Le voleur n'hésita pas un seul instant, l'assomma puis le traîna dans un coin pour lui retirer son costume ainsi que son appareil. Il n'avait pas à jouer la comédie en prenant son apparence, il suffisait qu'il sorte et retrouve la voiture de Yoonhee qui l'attendait à quelques mètres du musée. Il enfila l'uniforme du policier, rangea le talkie dans une poche et mit son sac ainsi que le reste de ses affaires dans un sac en plastique. Il décida de mettre les boucles d'oreilles dans une autre poche de son uniforme. C'était relativement facile de les cacher.

Une fois son apparence totalement changée, il lança à sa coéquipière.

« Je ne me ferais pas attraper, après tout, comme je me tue à le répéter, je suis le voleur aux multiples visages. »

 **OoO**

Changer d'apparence alors que tous cherchaient un garde de sécurité avait été une très bonne idée. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Seokjin rétrospectivement. Sa fuite n'avait pas été particulièrement difficile, car son costume de policier passait partout. Au contraire, il s'était même amusé à faire de légers détours, ce qui avait bien évidemment irrité au plus haut point Yoonhee qui le sommait de ramener ses fesses.

Seokjin se souvenait avoir râlé, la traitant de rabat-joie puis avait finalement accepté de la rejoindre. Il posa la boucle d'oreille à côté de lui et rechercha un autre objet ayant été témoin de cette soirée. Ne le trouvant pas dans la boite, il jura.

« J'aurais pourtant juré l'avoir caché dedans après avoir fait le tri. »

L'ancien voleur eut une illumination et ouvrit sa table de chevet.

 _C'est vrai, je le garde sous le coude, en cas de danger. Il m'arrive d'oublier quel souvenir se cache derrière._

Il toucha et caressa presque tendrement l'arme à feu qu'il dissimulait dans un tiroir. C'était à la fois grâce et à cause d'elle qu'il se retrouvait ici aujourd'hui. Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à la détruire comme on lui avait ordonné. C'était un mémo, pour lui rappeler les erreurs de son passé lors de ce jour impossible.

 **OoO**

« Jin, tu ferais mieux de te ramener tout de suite, tu ne te rends pas compte dans quelle galère tu nous mets là ? »

Le voleur interpellé laissa son acolyte rouspéter dans son oreille et se dirigea tranquillement vers leur camionnette. Il fit extrêmement attention aux alentours, veillant à ne pas avoir été suivi par qui que ce soit et ouvrit la porte du passager.

 _La place du mort._

Seokjin ricana à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait mourir.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » lui demanda Yoonhee. « Tu en as mis du temps. »

« Rien, rien. » répondit évasivement le voleur aux multiples visages en enlevant l'uniforme de policiers. « Allons-y. »

La femme démarra la camionnette les conduisant tous deux vers un repère qu'elle seule connaissait. Sous les conseils de Seokjin, elle s'écarta volontairement de leur trajet direct, faisant des détours. Elle était plutôt impressionnée du fait qu'il sache se montrer prudent. Par le passé, elle pensait qu'il ne faisait jamais attention à ce genre de détails. Les vols auxquels il avait participé avaient dû le changer. Surtout s'il avait été le voleur aux multiples visages après tout ce temps. Les journaux n'avaient jamais tari à son sujet, multipliant les articles listant les indices à propos de son identité. Cela faisait parler la population locale car personne n'avait jamais vu à quoi ressemblait cet étrange voleur espiègle qui cherchait tant à jouer avec les autorités. Et cela impressionnait Yoonhee que Seokjin soit ce voleur de renom. Elle ne l'aurait jamais suspecté même si les indices le désignaient, il lui avait promis d'arrêter, comment aurait-elle pu douter de lui ? Même après toutes ces années, elle connaissait son ami d'enfance par cœur.

Ou du moins elle croyait le connaître, se dit-elle en lâchant un dixième de seconde la route des yeux. C'était tellement étrange de réaliser qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Il lui avait menti, pendant toutes ces années, il lui avait menti. Seokjin l'avait regardé dans les yeux et lui avait raconté des salades. Et pourquoi faire ?

 _Qui es-tu Kim Seokjin ? Qui es-tu si ce n'est mon confident et l'ami en qui je peux croire ?_

Elle braqua à droite et sentit sa tension s'accélérer. Elle hésitait mais elle avait pris sa décision. Son pied appuya sur l'accélérateur. A deux heures du matin, il n'y avait pas grand-monde sur les autoroutes, elle pouvait dépasser les limites de vitesse sans problème.

Seokjin passa le reste du trajet à observer les joyaux dans sa main. Cela le rendait enthousiaste de tenir un tel trésor mais il allait devoir s'en séparer dans peu de temps. Après tout, ce cambriolage n'avait eu qu'un seul but : obtenir ces boucles d'oreilles pour les revendre ensuite. Yoonhee en avait besoin pour retomber sur ses pattes. Le véhicule freina et les deux acolytes sortirent tous les deux, l'un ayant revêtu un habit beaucoup moins voyant que l'uniforme de policier qu'il avait piqué – des vêtements de rechange que Yoonhee avait préparés. La femme éteignit son ordinateur portable et pianota sur son portable. Elle les rangea tous deux dans son sac et attendit que Seokjin ait terminé de récupérer toutes ses affaires, dont les bijoux. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit leur butin.

« Tiens. »

Elle voulut lui prendre le trésor qu'il lui donnait mais il recula sa main juste avant, les effleurant du bout des doigts. Yoonhee fit la moue, contrariée qu'il joue à ce petit jeu.

« Mais avant, promets-moi que tu ne verras plus jamais ce type. »

« Après ce qu'il m'a fait, j'en ai fini avec lui tu sais Jin. Donc tu as ma parole, maintenant donne. »

Seokjin lui adressa un sourire en coin puis lui donna une boucle d'oreilles, mettant l'autre dans sa poche.

« Hey, rends-moi l'autre Jin. »

« Ce sera ma garantie, je te donnerais l'autre quand je saurais que tu en as vraiment terminé avec ce type, pas avant. »

« Mais comment je pourrais te donner ta part de l'argent si je ne vends pas l'autre boucle d'oreilles ? »

« Je n'en veux pas, tu peux garder la mienne. Tu sais maintenant que je n'en ai pas besoin. » lui répondit Seokjin en s'autorisant un petit clin d'œil.

Elle avait sans doute oublié qu'il roulait presque sur l'or, de plus, Seokjin ne courait plus après l'argent, pas après avoir découvert les fabuleuses sensations de son métier atypique.

« A ce propos, Jin, je voudrais te demander quelque chose. » murmura soudainement Yoonhee, après avoir placé la boucle d'oreilles dans son sac.

« Demande-moi n'importe quoi, cette nuit, je suis ton humble serviteur. » plaisanta le voleur en exagérant volontairement sa petite courbette.

« Est-ce que, un jour, tu pourras me pardonner ? »

Un nerf de Seokjin tiqua et son sourire espiègle se fana.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Yoonhee ouvrit son sac et en sortit une arme à feu, les larmes aux yeux.

« Yoonhee, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le voleur recula de plusieurs pas, mettant ses mains devant lui en guise de protection.

« Je suis désolée Jin, je suis vraiment désolée mais c'est pour ton bien. »

Au même moment, plusieurs voitures noires arrivèrent d'un même mouvement vers le duo de voleurs et s'arrêtèrent derrière Yoonhee, bloquant par la même occasion la sortie. Une dizaine d'hommes en sortirent dont quatre qui se dirigèrent ensemble et armés vers la position de Seokjin.

Cependant, ce dernier, pris par surprise et n'ayant pas d'autres échappatoires, s'approcha de Yoonhee et retourna l'arme contre elle, la prenant ainsi en otage devant les policiers.

« Ne vous approchez pas ou sinon je tire. » hurla le voleur à l'adresse des hommes armés. Il la mit devant comme un rempart et recula vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Certains policiers tentèrent bien de s'approcher pour maîtriser le voleur mais les menaces de Seokjin durent fonctionner car ils les laissèrent passer et prendre leur petite camionnette. A ce moment-là, dans l'esprit du voleur, il fallait absolument dégager d'ici. Il avait une réputation à tenir. Il appuya ainsi sur l'accélérateur, gardant un œil dans les rétroviseurs latéraux.

Seokjin était fou de rage, comment avait-elle pu ? En outre, désormais les autorités connaissaient son visage naturel, il ne pourrait jamais reprendre sa carrière.

« Seokjin, arrête-toi, tu ne fais qu'aggraver ton cas en me prenant en otage et en t'enfuyant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Et puis, comment tu as pu me vendre à la police ? Je croyais que tu avais besoin d'argent ? »

Yoonhee se mordit la lèvre, embarrassée.

« C'est le cas et c'est justement pour cette raison qu'ils m'ont approché. »

« Qui ça _ils_ ? » demanda furieux Seokjin. Il faisait à peine attention à la manière dont il conduisait mais pour lui cela n'avait pas d'importance, aussi longtemps qu'il pourrait s'échapper.

« Interpol Jin, Interpol s'intéresse à ton cas car tu fais beaucoup trop de bruits, autant dans notre pays que dans les autres. Ils veulent te mettre la main dessus depuis un bon bout de temps. Ils avaient des soupçons à ton propos car tu volais plus jeune et nous savons toi et moi que tu n'étais pas la personne la plus prudente qui soit. »

« Merci de me le rappeler Yoonhee. Sans toi je ne serais pas arrivé jusqu'ici. Remarque, si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne me serais pas retrouvé dans cette situation non plus. »

« Oh la ferme, tu ne peux que t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Si…si tu ne m'avais pas menti, si tu n'avais pas été ce _voleur aux multiples visages_ je ne t'aurais jamais vendu. Car je croyais en toi Seokjin, je voulais croire que tu n'étais pas ce voleur dont on entend parler dans les journaux. Je voulais croire que la promesse que tu m'avais faite au lycée n'avait pas été brisée mais tu m'as menti Jin. Et je sais que si tu m'as menti cela veut dire que tu vas ou que tu as mal fini. »

« N'importe quoi ! Ma vie est parfaite telle qu'elle est. Je n'ai besoin de personne, je fais quelque chose que j'aime et plus important, j'ai l'impression de vivre enfin. Tu sais que ma vie a été difficile à cause du manque d'argent de mes parents, eux-mêmes se tuaient au travail pour que je réussisse mais peu importe ce que je faisais, rien ne me réussissait. Mais c'était avant de découvrir les joies du vol. Tu peux comprendre ce que je ressens Yoonhee, après tout, tu m'as aidé par le passé à maintes reprises. »

« Et c'est justement pour cette raison que j'ai accepté leur accord Jin. Pour que tu sortes de cette vie malsaine et qui te fait plus de mal que de bien. »

« En quoi est-ce que cette vie me fait du mal ? Je suis plein aux as Yoonhee, contrairement à toi et à ta dette, je vis sans problème, j'ai plusieurs appartements. Je _suis_ heureux mais toi, tu viens de tout gâcher. »

« C'est pour ton bien okay ? Tu ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes sur un vol dangereux, qu'en voulant chercher le sensationnel tu te tues dans le processus. Je veux que tu deviennes quelqu'un de respectable Jin, même si tu galères, je veux sincèrement que tu deviennes quelqu'un de bon et qui soit sincèrement heureux avec sa vie. »

Seokjin la fusilla du regard mais tourna la tête, tentant toujours de semer ses poursuivants. Il se souvenait du plan de la ville comme sa poche, il pouvait compter sur sa mémoire photographique sur ce coup.

« Et tu veux qu'on en parle de tes choix de vie peut-être Yoonhee ? » questionna alors le voleur.

Son amie ne répondit pas, se murant dans un silence de mort.

« Ah tu ne veux pas qu'on parle de ton cher et tendre petit arnaqueur ? Je t'avais pourtant prévenu au lycée qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien et que tu allais en souffrir mais il a fallu que madame n'en fasse qu'à sa tête, qu'elle pense savoir mieux que moi. Tu veux aussi qu'on parle de ces études qui te coûtent un bras mais qui au final ne vont servir à rien. La société d'aujourd'hui est basée sur le piston et malheureusement pour toi, tu ne viens pas du bon milieu social, alors, qui de nous deux est-il le plus à plaindre niveau choix de vie ? Toi ou moi ? »

« Il n'empêche que je dois t'arrêter Jin. Je saurais m'en sortir toute seule mais ce n'est pas ton cas, tu as besoin d'aide. Tu dois trouver le moyen de trouver un remède à ton obsession pour le vol. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Seokjin eut une idée, suicidaire certes mais qui pourrait le sauver de cette situation critique. Il fit demi-tour et prit la direction de la rivière Han. Le voleur remarqua à peine lorsque Yoonhee, désespérée, tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle récupéra le flingue sans se faire repérer de son ami et tira dans sa cuisse en plein virage. Seokjin, surpris par la douleur, fit basculer le volant et par conséquent, la voiture qui fit une embardée. Il s'évanouit, sa tempe ayant frappée violemment la carrosserie de la voiture. Le seul souvenir qu'il gardera de son ami de cette nuit sera le cri de détresse qu'elle poussa une fois que la voiture se sera stabilisée.

 **OoO**

Peu après cela, Seokjin se souvenait s'être réveillé dans un hôpital, la main attachée à son lit, et un appareil respiratoire plongée dans sa gorge. Il avait toussoté, alertant l'infirmière présente dans sa chambre mais pour un autre patient. On lui apprit qu'il était en état d'arrestation et que des policiers allaient passer le voir dans peu de temps. Par ailleurs, ces derniers n'avaient pas traîné et étaient arrivés quelques heures plus tard, la mine victorieuse à l'idée d'avoir arrêté un voleur qui leur en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis plusieurs années. Bien entendu, Jin n'avait rien voulu avouer mais les preuves étaient contre lui, son silence n'avait pas tenu longtemps. Il écopa de deux années de prison ferme et le paiement d'une lourde amende, pour contrebalancer le fait qu'il s'était enrichi sur le dos de trésors archéologiques. Seokjin lors de son procès n'avait rien ajouté pour se défendre et avait même plaidé coupable.

Il se savait fini, autant rattraper les pots cassés le plus possible. Son but n'était pas de passer le restant de ses jours en prison alors qu'il avait encore la vie devant lui. Cela avait dû alléger sa peine car il eut droit avec son avocat à négocier sa sentence et le montant de son amende avec la promesse de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds dans un musée. Chose que Seokjin avait accepté misérablement.

L'ancien voleur se souviendrait encore longtemps de sa sortie de prison.

Il avait eu la surprise de trouver Yoonhee à sa sortie de prison quelques années plus tard. Même s'il n'avait pas souhaité écouter ses excuses, il n'avait pu lui jeter à la figure son « petit cadeau de retour ». Il en avait même rigolé d'ironie quand en l'ouvrant il découvrit l'arme avec laquelle elle lui avait tiré dessus puis l'autre boucle d'oreilles qu'elle avait gardée secrètement. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux ce soir-là, elle tenait à ce qu'il ait sa part du marché comme elle le lui avait dit. Puis elle s'en était allée, sans un regard vers lui.

Son banquier avait miraculeusement réussi à dissimuler une partie de sa fortune sur un autre compte à l'étranger avant sa sentence. Grâce à l'argent qu'il restait, Seokjin avait ouvert son restaurant, ayant appris à cuisiner durant son séjour en prison. Cela ne cassait pas des briques mais il voulait oublier son ancienne vie. Après son arrestation, il s'était fait une raison, il ne pourrait plus jamais voler quoi que ce soit. Cela avait été son accord avec les autorités au-dessus pour qu'il soit libéré quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait dû s'accommoder à la vie pénible des coréens lambda. Il avait dû abandonner ses facultés à se faire passer pour tout le monde afin de devenir le fier chef qu'il avait fini par rêver de devenir. Et même si cela était rude comme boulot, Seokjin savait qu'il ne regrettait pas la voie qu'il avait choisie.

Ou plutôt, la voie qui s'était présentée à lui.

Encore aujourd'hui, il avait du ressentiment pour son amie d'enfance. Mais, en vieillissant et en mûrissant, Seokjin sentait que sa vie de voleur n'aurait pas continué longtemps. Il savait qu'il avait inspiré d'autres personnes, même s'il n'était plus dans ce milieu, Seokjin gardait des contacts et s'informait sur ce qui s'y faisait. Ainsi il avait appris que certains voleurs disparaissaient mystérieusement. Des grands noms comme des voleurs un peu moins connus. Juste pour cette raison, Seokjin remerciait Yoonhee de l'avoir sorti de là car, il se connaissait, par pure fierté, l'ancien voleur savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu s'empêcher d'aller voir ce qui se passait de ce côté.

Il rangea l'arme dans la boite, remit la longue cape noire à l'intérieur, dissimulant habilement tous les vestiges de son passé et la referma de son couvercle. Seokjin se fit la promesse de se rendre, un jour, chez Yoonhee pour la remercier. C'était grâce à elle s'il en était arrivé jusque-là, s'il avait mûri suffisamment pour comprendre les erreurs de son passé. De comprendre pourquoi il avait échoué son vol. De comprendre pourquoi, à cette époque, il fonçait droit dans le mur.

Il avait simplement été trop sûr de lui, voilà tout.

* * *

Et voilà c'est terminé, on se dit à une prochaine fois ?

Review ?

Draconixia


End file.
